


A Storm

by Lost_Star97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star97/pseuds/Lost_Star97
Summary: So, I haven't done much writing because I've had work and class so I'm trying to free up some time to do some more and work on my main fic. Btw, to anyone waiting on the next update to Modern Era Hogwarts, I promise to have the next chapter up in a few days. I hate having to work for a living.





	A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't done much writing because I've had work and class so I'm trying to free up some time to do some more and work on my main fic. Btw, to anyone waiting on the next update to Modern Era Hogwarts, I promise to have the next chapter up in a few days. I hate having to work for a living.

Love is storm

Covering the world

 

The lighting flashing;

Exposing our hearts

 

The thunder clapping;

A soundtrack to us

 

The strongest wind;

Blowing us together again

 

The rain pouring down;

Washing our mistakes away

 

Love is storm

Life is mystery

 

We’re stuck in the eye;

We’re just waiting for the center to fall

 

Only here are we calm

Only now can we stay away

 

But soon the eye passes

Soon we meet again

 

The storm is upon us

And this is where we live


End file.
